Talk:Merlin/@comment-82.181.129.29-20170520134721/@comment-25353630-20170522064836
@Hyocaso; >That is because Waver is another kind of support. >Merlin skillset focus 100% on his team >'Waver buff the team' ??? ---- How many fights were there that you literally had to kill a target before they kill you because they had a way to avoid merlin's inv skill? The're's not even a good amount of that, which means it would be a rare case. Yeah you get NP bar 100% guaranteed and 50% chance to stun but can waver even heal your servants? can he give you stars? can he give you HP or at least a way to gain more NP without even doing nothing? hell no. Merlin is a steroid version of hans. Hans has a good kit but it's held by the stats (You have to use grails on him if you want him to take a beat and not die but that breaks the goal of grail which is grail for love and not for gameplay) and the 80% chance to gain buffs. That's what I call not broken. The buffs are extraordinary but it's held back by the RNG system. When Merlin wasn't introduced, Hans was used almost everywhere because he was one of the best to spam his NP to give your whole party HP (besides casko) and chances to get HP and ATK with crit. Merlin just came out of nowhere and said screw this, let me show you guys how it's done. I agree that both servants have different purposes but holy hell, you had to bring someone to heal your party if you intended to have a long fight in a quest with waver. Waver can't do everything alone. Can be useful in what way? What can she do that Merlin can't? Spam her NP? Well if you really want to spam her inv shield then you'll have to equip Vessel of the Saint but that's only going to work for 3 turns and that's it, you're doomed for the request of the quest. Bring support? Why bring another one when I just can grab a merlin that can do a better job than her and can give the rest of my servants a better offensive while making servants that have little to shit NP gain like Lancelot shine and healing at the same time? What???? If they intended to nerf jeanne by giving her stun then what the hell happened with merlin? I'm still happy that they decided NOT to give the players NPC Merlin, that would've been game over for the rest of supports. >they will release a very solid DPS DW: Alright team, We have to make a new DPS so the players can pair him/her up with merlin and we gain a lot of $$$. Alright tell me your ideas... I'm listening! Employer #1: It's gotta be a saber, must have an amazing artist. Players love top tier art and sprites. Employer #2: How about we make the new character a male? DW: Be quiet #2, it must a be a waifu. Employer #3: While we're at it, let's give her jack the ripper star generation! screw jtr and hero ninja hentai. Employer #1: I'm liking that! #3! What if we give her awesome NP gain? Like archuria? DW: Excellent! What about you #2? Better bring broken abilities for this new waifu, we gonna make money somehow and don't think about balancing, we don't got time for that. This is a waifu game. Employer #2: I feel we shouldn't be doing this. Think about the rest of the servants that have been released? What about them? DW: #2, what did I said? I said, bring broken abilities, screw the rest. Employer #1: Boss, don't listen to that guy. Employer #3: How about we make her a buster saber with all those abilities? If she can make stars like jack, gain NP like archuria and hit harder than musashi then I can pretty much say the players will love her. DW: Good job. What about her passives? skills? NP? We are not done. Employer #1: For passives I say, give her 10% buster/quick/arts performance and 5% gain per round. Waifu must be a strong. Employer #3: For skills I say, let's take take waver's skills, merlin's skills and Mashu's skills. Employer #2: Isn't that too much? You're going to make other servants obsolete in the player's POV? I say we should stop. DW: #2, You ain't being helpful today, cooperate or you're fired. First warning. Employer #1: I really like what #3 said. We gotta give this waifu the ultimate skills! TOP TIER WAIFU COMING! Can't wait to roll NP5 for her! Employer #3: As for the NP I say, it must be 600% like the other busters ST. Employer #1: For the first effect I feel like we should improve the NP gauge of BB, how about the whole party gets a whooping 10% NP gain per 10 turns, seems good, am I right? DW: You get a raise! Employer #3: Secondary effect should be the enemy who gets hit by her NP cannot cast buff for 3 turns! that way she won't be annoying the players plus making them happy.. and she removes all the buffs of her enemies, counting the permanent ones. DW: You also get a raise! Takeuchi opens the door and interrumps DW and the rest of the employees. Takeuchi: I got a new saber face! Nasu said you MUST INCLUDE HER IN THE GODDAMN GAME. DW: Good timing, tell nasu he must roll if he wants top tier DPS. Also tell him screw supporters, DPS will do more than DPS! IT'S GOING TO BE A BLAST! I CAN SEE OURSELVES IN THE NEWS Top tier company made a naisu servant!. Let's get to work guys! Tell the devs the waifu must be in the game next MONTH! Employer #1, #3 and Takeuchi: Alright! Employer #2: Cash Me Outside How Bow Dah? DW: You're fired! /S After jeanne alter got released, they started releasing balanced servants. Kintoki Rider was an exception and since then, they stopped making broken freebies. Now they went back to their roots with Merlin. Musashi is good but not in the same tier. My question is, who will be the next broken servant that will make the rest of the servants even more useless? I'm pretty confident they next big thing is the quick support. I wonder how his/her skills will be and what kind of NP he/she will have.